characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline (Celeste)
|-|Regular Madeline= |-|With Part of Me= Summary Madeline is the protagonist of Celeste, and has gone to Mt.Celeste to climb to the summit. She suffers from depression and anxiety, enduring panic attacks both before and during the events of the game. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly higher | At least 9-B, likely higher Name: 'Madeline '''Origin: '''Celeste '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''18+ (Claimed to cope with depression by drinking and can drive) '''Classification: '''Human 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Characteristics, Minor Flight (Can do a quick air dash), Pocket Reality Manipulation (According to Part of Me, Madeline created her own nightmare realm in the mirror temple), BFR (Accidentally sent Theo into her nightmare realm) | All previous abilities is a much greater extent, possible Reality Warping (Fuses with Part of Me, whose mere anger completely changes the background. Upon hitting her, the screen disorts.), Teleportation (Teleports onto the gondola), Levitation (Shown to levitate), Energy Manipulation (Capable of firing beams and lasers.), Telekinesis (Telekinetically moves several rocks), Duplication/Cloning (Creates up to 5 clones), Tentacle Extension (Creates many tentacles), Statistics Amplification (Upon fusing with Part of Me Madeline could now use a double air dash), Power Mimcry (Copied Madeline's powers & movements), 4th Wall Breaking (Brings her character out of the textbox) 'Attack Potency: Wall Level '(Can harm fish monsters, who can break structures.), '''possibly higher '(Questionably harmed Part of Me) | 'At least Wall Level '(Becomes one with Part of Me, who casually blasts through a wooden ceiling, breaks a bridge, and can fly through stone), likely higher (Part of Me was empowered by the mountain , which created structures such as dream blocks which contains many stars) 'Speed: Normal Human reguarly, at least Superhuman, potentially MFTL with air dash '(The air dash is capable of moving through dream blocks which are different areas of space containing stars in a short time) | '''Normal Human reguarly, at least Superhuman, potentially MFTL with air dash, Speed of Light Attack Speed (Has a laser attack) Lifting Strength: Superhuman '''(Could lift Theo inside of a giant crystal & throw him far distances casually) | '''At least Superhuman, likely higher Striking Strength: Wall, possibly higher | At least Wall, likely higher Durability: Wall Level, possibly higher '''(Tanks falling off of a bridge, tanked a 2,500 meter fall off a mountain hitting multiple spiked crystals with no damage) | '''At least Wall Level, likely higher Stamina: 'Superhuman | Superhuman (Capable of going up 3000 meters without tire) 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range, a couple meters with air dash | Standard Melee Range, around 2500 meters with tentacles '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable. 'Intelligence: Average ''' '''Weaknesses: '''Has despression and panic attacks, causing it to be harder for her to complete tasks. | Leaving the mountain will remove Part of Me's physical form. '''Key: '''Pre-Part Of Me Bonding | Post-Part Of Me Bonding Fights '''Notable Victories: [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4367#12 Frisk (Undertale)]' - Frisk's Profile (Some Determination Frisk Key was used, Part of Me Fusion for Madeline was used)' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Female Category:Celeste Category:Indie Game Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Pocket Reality Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Category:Humans